lies my parents told me
by Frankie random
Summary: Originally called DNA and love. claire gets a DNA test and finds out nathan is not her father, she is finally aloud to have feelings for peter. however in the world of heroes nothing is ever as easy as just saying i love you. paire.
1. The DNA results

Ok please review and tell me whatcha think, I don't own any thing (I wish I did ) but I don't.

Claire stared at the piece of paper in her hand, she hadn't moved in half an hour and the shocked expression on her face was starting to really hurt but she really didn't care right now. It was the sound of Nathan Petrelli's voice that brought Claire but to reality "Claire? Are you ok? Is that the results?" Nathan asked running through the grand petrelli living room and grabbing the letter out of her hands. "Urr yyyeah" Claire mumbled blinking a few times. Nathan's ran his eyes over the letter his eager face slowly turned into a frown as he finished it. "Oh" he cleared his throat "well I guess it doesn't really change things, I mean of course I'll still support you and look out for you" he gave her a small smile which she returned "yeah I know its just, I really don't know who my father is now" Nathan frowned then gave Claire a soft smile "well I'll always be here for you if you need anything" then he rolled his eyes "and I'm sure you know peter will". Claire smile at the thought and then grinned when she realised peter was no longer her uncle she was allowed to have feelings for him, she didn't have to hide it or feel dirty when she thought about him in that way. Nathan sighed when he saw the grin he knew that if the DNA test came back that he wasn't Claire's father he was going to have to worry about peter and Claire getting together. It had been easy to see that they were both crushed when they found out that they were related. "You better get to school Claire, I'll see you at dinner" Nathan said talking his iphone out of his pocket and looking for his mother's number. "Claire frown "am I still going to be living here coz if you want I can go back to Texas?" Nathan didn't even look up from his phone "of course Claire regardless of your DNA I still see you as a family member now go to school or I'll ground you" Claire smirked "you know you can't ground me any more" Nathan looked up from his iphone with a look that said `try me` "okayyy I'm going to school" Claire laughed nervously grabbing her bag and heading for the door, Nathan hit call when he found his mothers number, it ringed twice before she pick up "hello Nathan dear" Nathan sighed "hi Ma, you've got another whole lot of explaining to do" "about what Nathan?"

"Claire, DNA, lying, parents I think you get my drift" he said rubbing his forehead a habit he had gained from years of stress living with a mother like his. "Oh so you found out, well you see it was the right thing to do at the time" Nathan rolled his eyes "that's your excuse for everything Ma" "Nathan dear right now there is something more important than me lying" "really and what's that?" he asked "do peter and Claire know yet?" Nathan sighed she was right that was what was important right now. "Claire read the letter before me but peter doesn't know yet and I'm not sure how to tell him without him going to Claire's school with a dozen roses and an engagement ring" muttered Nathan "well dear you need to tell him and have a good talk with him before Claire does" and she hung up. Nathan sighed and dialled Peter's number, it rang five times before peter picked up "hey Nathan whats up" Nathan sighed "peter there's something you need to know but I cant tell you on the phone so please come over ASAP" and with that Nathan hung up he needed to think of a better way of telling peter than "hey you can have sex with Claire now!" with that thought he ran to his drink cabinet in search of scotch.


	2. Telling peter

Okay here is the second chapter, again I don't own anything and I still wish I did. Oh and please review. And this takes

Nathan was on his sixth glass of scotch when he heard the front door open. Sighing he gulped down the last of his drink, peter walked in with a worried look on his face "Nathan whats wrong?" he asked his worry increasing when he saw the empty bottle of scotch on the coffee table in front of him. "It's Claire" Nathan started but was interrupted by peter "ohmygod is she okay, where is she, what's happened to her, tell me Nathan!" yelled peter looking like a mad man and talking so quick Nathan only just understood what he said, "she's fine" Nathan said coolly just to clear that up eyeing peter carefully "me and Claire thought it best in the current state of things to get a DNA test and we got the results this morning and well I'm not her father" Nathan winced waiting for the jumping up and down and screams of happiness. But peter just stood there with his jaw on the floor and his eyes as wide as saucepans. Trying to process what Nathan had said Claire wasn't his niece, she wasn't related to him in any way, and he wasn't some sicko who liked _liked_ his niece. Peter wasn't sure what to do, or what he wanted to do, he could see that Nathan was waiting for some sort of response "she's not my niece?" he chocked. Nathan nodded "peter there are things we need to talk about though like your feeling towards her and hers to you" peter frowned "what are you talking about Nathan?" Nathan rolled his eyes "come off it Pete, we_ both_ know how you feel about her and well now it's legal" peter was shocked he didn't know how to answer that so he didn't "does Claire know?" Nathan poured himself another glass of scotch before replying "yes, she read the letter before me, and she seemed very happy, but she is still going to be living here and again she is happy with that" peter nodded "what about Ma?" Nathan took a deep breath and a sip of scotch "yes she does know" peter frown "and? Her excuse for lying to us _again_ is?" Nathan gulped down the last of the drink and rolled his eyes for what seems the hundredth time, that morning "same as always Pete `it was the right thing to do at the time` " peter began kicking some imaginary dirt with his foot thinking of what to say next without showing just how on cloud nine he really was "so what happens now?" he asked looking at his feet "we get through this without you going and declaring your undying love for her, it's been a stress full day for everyone and the last thing we need right now is Romeo and Juliet crap" replied Nathan his voice dripping with sarcasm "stay for dinner Pete we're get through this as a family" peter just nodded and agreed.

Claire sat in her room by her vanity table doing her make up and hair by the time dinner was nearly ready, peter and Nathan were talking in the study. so she didn't get to see either of them when she got back from school. And she had spent the whole afternoon in her room doing homework and picking out and outfit and getting her self ready for dinner. There was a knock on the door and Claire looked up from applying her blush "come in" she called hoping it was peter at the door but Angela petrelli walked in with a thin smile on her lips she closed the door behind her and sat on the bed "hello dear" she said, Claire gave a small little smile "hi" Angela took a deep breath "I suppose you glad with how the test came out aren't you dear, but before you run to Peter's arms you should think about the bigger picture, we still have a lot to do and fight for, the war isn't over and the last thing anyone needs right now is a larger than life love story" Claire bit her lip " I wasn't going to run to Peter's arms and I know there are more important things right now" she spoke harshly, Angela just sighed "your not that hard to read Claire and neither is peter he walks around with his heart on his sleeves and you wander around looking for love and trust you'll well matched but more important things are happening" and with that she stood and walked to the door "think about the bigger picture Claire and not just with your heart" and she walked out. Claire sighed and finished doing her make up. Her blackberry went off as she was choosing her earrings. Sighing she dropped the prada ear piece and picked up the phone she opened the text and it read "hey babz hw r night" Claire rolled her eyes at the message from west but she texted back anyway just to be polite "hey west Im fne c u at schooz" she really didn't like west, I mean sure she did at first. He looked a lot like peter and made her feel important and well did things with her that no one else could/would do with her like flying to the Hollywood sigh. But after awhile he got really clingy and wanted to be more to her than just a friend. So Claire tried to put space between them without being ruled. But he just didn't seem to take the hint or if he did he pretend he didn't. And the thing she hated the most about him was that he called her babz she hated it when people called her babz. Claire looked at the clock on her bedside table and cussed under her breath when she saw that she had five minutes to get ready she pick the prada earrings and slipped on her favourite blue sweater and Ralph Lauren jeans and some white plimsolls. She looked in the floor length mirror and flicked her curls. She looked great if she did say so her self. She looked casual but beautiful at the same time, grinning at herself she walked out of her room and smiled at the twins who were also running out of their rooms for dinner, she was glad she wasn't the only one who was late she raced the twins down the stairs and into the garden where ever one was already eating, she skated across the patio with the twins running behind her laughing "I'm here first" she yelled grabbing her chair before she fell into the pond "second" screamed Monty grabbing the chair next to Claire "thriiiahhhh" yelped Simon as he slipped past his chair and into the pond. Monty doubled over laughing while Claire tried to stop from laughing as she helped Simon out of the pond, peter grinned and hedi giggled, Nathan just rolled his eyes and Angela just raised her eyebrows at Claire who was finding out the hard way that laughing while trying to help some one out of a pond and keep from getting wet was very hard. Peter laughed when Claire nearly fell into the pond for the third time, he got up and went to help still laughing as he did so "come on Simon give me your hand" he managed to get out between laughs Simon grabbed peters hand and pulled sending peter tumbling into the pond too. Claire doubled over laughing and Monty was now on the floor crying he was laughing so much. Hedi was still giggling and Angela and Nathan were just carrying on eating. "a little help Claire" groaned peter not seeing the funny side anymore now that he was wet too Claire held out her hand and her laughter turned into a scream as peter pulled her into the pond. Monty was in pain it was so funny, and hedi was laughing big belly laughs now. The water of the pond was about to peters hips so they were all soaked, Claire looked at her wet muddy hair and soaked clothes with a horrified look on her face while peter double over laughing. "it's not funny peter" she moaned staring at her wet clothes "oh but from where I'm standing it's very funny and you thought it was funny when it was me and Simon" laughed peter,Claire smirked and pushed peter sending him falling backwards in to the water. " Your right peter it's very funny" she said smugly when peter lifted his head out of the water gasping for air. Peter began splashing Claire continually as she screamed for help trying to splash him back. " Oh for god sake get out of the pond your splashing the food" groaned Nathan, grinning and slipping as they did it the three climbed out of the pond and eat their soaking wet.

**Whatcha think please review it means the world to me, and does any one have any idea's what should happen next?**


	3. Claire thinks about peter

Ok next chapter is up and again I don't own anything and I still wish I did. This chapter is all about Claire and her feelings towards peter. It's very short but the next chapter will be longer I promise. Please review it means a lot to me and has anyone got any idea's for the next chapter?

Claire smiled as she walked into her room, or though she was soaked to the bone and she had put so much effort to looking good she had a good time at dinner. Yes she had spent 3 hours getting ready so she looked nice for peter and yes she did look nice when she went down stair and peter had seen her looking good but she had so much fun in the pond with peter and Simon it was hard to say that she wished peter hadn't pulled her in. and she wasn't the only one who got soaked Peter's whole head had been under the water at one point. But unfortunately even with the wet muddy hair and wet clothes (which clung to his body the whole way through dinner) he was still mega hot and breathtakingly good-looking while she proberly looked like a droned rat. Claire shut her bedroom door and walked into her into her on suite, she was still smiling when she turned the shower on, the way peter had laughed and joked around with her and smiled at her the whole way through dinner made her heart flutter she didn't know if Nathan had told peter or not, she peeled her clothes off and climbed into the shower and hissed as the hot water scolded her skin, she wondered how peter would or did react when he will/did find out, she hoped he would be happy and come to her and tell her he was in love with her. But she also knew that Nathan and Angela would have to talk to him before he was allowed to talk to her and that meant the same talk Angela had given Claire an hour or so ago, but with one small difference, peter would listen and do as he was told, he was annoyingly noble guy and always did as his mother told him, sighing she picked up her cinnamon scented shampoo and squeezed the bottle and rubbed the thick moose in to her honey coloured hair humming her favourite song "fly with me" by jonas brothers as she did so.

Claire scrapped her wet hair up into a messy bun as she skipped over to her walk in wardrobe and grabbed her extra large britney spears concert t-shirt (one of the very many ups to living with rich people, free concerts) a pair of quarter length sweat pants and her Froggy socks. Once dressed she picked up her ipod and curled up in bed closing her eyes and wondering what peter was doing right that moment while listening to Jesse McCartney's beautiful soul.


End file.
